Undercover Realationship
by yassboo
Summary: Gwen is a undercover cop sent to lock up a couple of criminals but what happens when she falls for a certain criminal find out when you read
1. Undercover WHAT

Yassboo's note

Hey it's me yassboo so after I wrote jealous I was like why just post that one when I can post my other ones so here it is my second story "undercover love " now there's a lot of chapters so I'll post the rest on different days so that's basically it and I hope You enjoy oh and one more thing I don't own the total drama gang except for sherry, Mark, and Gwen dad... Okay now I'm done make sure You Review!.

UNDERCOVER LOVE

Gwen's pov

I was in a boring meeting listening to my boss talk about how to catch your criminal without shooting him/her. I'm 21 years old and I've been working on the police force for 3 years I know I'm younger then everybody here but I was raised by my dad head chief he forced me to follow in his steps and be a cop like him but I really want to be an artist I barely have time to sketch now. The assistant chief Mark is 35 and snooty as ever he was talking about nonsense nobody was really paying attention. I was about to close my eyes and doze of until "slam" he dropped a couple of folders on the table. "Inside you'll find a picture and info of our criminals " I opened the folder there was 4 pictures of each guy the first guy looked Spanish a major douchbag he was obviously a playboy his info was on the back.

Name: Alejandro Rivera

Age: 22

College: Wawanakwa University

Wanted for: killing each of his 7 ex girlfriends, and robbery

Damn all 7 exs what does this guy have commitment issues. I move onto the next guy he looked wimpy total ginger and a nerd. What could he have done that was bad cheat on a math test i look at his info.

Name: Harold finnkleburg

Age: 19

College: Wawanaka University

Wanted for: helping steal diamond by breaking in the security system

That's what you get for trying to show of and acting bad or maybe he was forced. I move on to the next guy there was something about him that was interesting he looked like a guy to start trouble but on the inside he was just a regular guy who was screaming for help. Green Mohawk, skull shirt, teal eyes and he's got the just gotten out of juvie look I look at his info.

Name: Duncan Carter

Age:21

College: Wawanakwa University

Wanted for: Robbery, Arson,Vandalism,Escaping juvie 3 times, and Murdering his father

Okay he's diffinityly the one in charge. The last guy like your average party guy,cowboy hat, pick shirt and he looked high in his picture.

Name: Geoff Dawson

Age: 21

College: Wawanakwa University

Wanted for: Robbery, and selling drugs to students

"So as you see we are dealing with college students" Mark said I rolled my eyes and started texting 20 seconds later I look up and see everybody starring at me "What " I say not caring " You Gwen we can use you" Mark says sarcastically "use me for what" I say confused he rolls his eyes "you weren't even listing figures" he says still being smart "your around their she we can use you and send you to the school to get close to the boys, once you get all the info that they stole the diamond Boom we lock them up " Sherry another cop says "What you want me to get close to criminals and blackmail them I'm the end" I screamed at them they all shook their heads nodding "Think about it Gwen you do it and your dad will be so proud your following his steps" Mark said surprisingly not Sarcastic. "But there criminals what if they try to hurt me " I say getting worried "Trust us Gwen we got your back" Sherry says I think for a minute "fine I'll do it " I say giving in "Yes" they all say I roll my eyes and smile and leave to pack my things.

Yassboo's note

Okay that was the first chapter hoped you liked it that was a lot to write I'll write the next chapter Tommorow cause right now I'm tired and don't forget to review ㈵6


	2. First Day

Yassboo's note ㈴6

Okay Thank you guys for the reviews I know it wasn't much but it Did make my day to see the nice comments Okay so here is part dos of Undercover Relationship

The Next Day

I'm In my room getting ready "Okay Gwen remember do what ever you can to get them to trust you" Sherry says helping me pack "got it" I say nonchalantly "oh and make sure you attend class you may be undercover but your playing the new girl in school trying to get as good education she adds on "Okay mom " I say joking with her she laughs "good luck I'll miss you" she says while hugging me I hug her back "I'll miss you too

Sherry" Sherry was always like a second mom to me ever since my mom died from cancer she has always been on my side to help me get though her passing. I love at myself in the mirror I had on my black skinny jeans, my favorite black shirt with the words LOVE In red on the front, my combat boots and my lucky heart shaped necklace my mom gave me when I was 6 on her death bed. I check my make - up I put an extra coot of red lipstick along with eyeliner and eye shadow I brush my long black with red streaks yup I looked good. I give Sherry one last hug before hopping in my car with my bags in the back I was about to pull off until Sherry stops me "i almost forgot while you were doing your make up i put your gun, info about your education, and an earpiece you put on so we can hear your covos you can turn it on and off" she says "gotcha" i say and drive off.

3 hours later

I got to the college and parked my car I grabbed my bags and walked up the stairs to the door I went inside and walked to the main office I saw this lady on the phone she looked like a 30 year old cougar "hi I'm Gwen Rivers " I say sarcastically she rolls her eyes "Blainley your the new girl" she says having up the phone. Really... common sense says yeah I'm new if you never say me in your life I roll my eyes "yup " she types on the computer "criminal justice is your major?" She says I can't believe Sherry lied and wrote criminal justice is my major I rather take art then that "yeah " I say she goes under her desk "here are your keys 34b and here's where you class is" she hands me my papers back along with a key "thanks" I mumble and go up the stairs I make it to the 2 floor 33A, 33B, 33C, 34A, 34B bingo I opened the door to see my 2 roommate auguring there was a black one Who looked like a diva and a white one Who was definitely a surfer chick

"I'm telling you Edward is more perfect for Bella the blond said I roll my eyes ohh No there twilight fans " girl you must be crazy how can you not love Jacobs chest" the other one said then she turned and looked at me "you must be our new roommate "

the blond said "Hey I'm Gwen " the both smiled "I'm Bridgette and this is Lashawna" Bridgette said "I'm so glad your nicer then our last roommate " Lashawna says "what's wrong with her" I say confused she her and Bridgette look scared for a minute "girl let's just say you do not wanna wake that beast in the morning" we all laugh and talk some more while I unpack 5mins later I finally finish impact unpacking "shit it's 3 we gonna be late for lunch" Lashes says we grab our bags and leave. We were laughing while walking down the stairs until Bridgette gets a text "I gotta go " she says while going back up the stairs "she must be late for her make-out session" we both laugh and make it to the café "girl I'll meet you later"she runs to a guy I swear I saw before like déjà vu "wait up string bean" she yells to the guy I was standing in the line peacefully until this Asian chick came over trying to start problems. She pushes me a little "so your the new girl uhh Goth girl" I smile crack my knuckles and turn to face her "listen here bitch..." I didn't finish my sentence because I grabbed a strand of her hair to threaten her but I soon find out it's a wig I had the whole thing in my hand trying not to laugh she noticed "ahhh" she screamed and ran to the bathroom her dumb blond friend took the wig out of my hand "heather wait you forgot your weave " she said while running after her. I get my food and sit at a random table I laugh my ass off as soon as I start thinking about it again "ahem" I turned around and saw...

Yassboo's note Okay I made it longer on purpose just to add the heather part which I thought was funny㈳4 I also left a Clinger ㈸1 I'm so mean but review and tell me Who you think the person is well I'm tired so peace out✌


	3. face to face

Yassboo's note

I'm back okay so not that u cared but I had an awesome birthday anyway I thought why not continue another chapter it is getting pretty interesting so here u go part tres3⃣

Enjoy or don't whatever the result I'm still going continue ㈺6

Gwens pov

I turned around and saw a hispanic boy with a book he took a seat across from me "hi im noah" he said gesturing his hand i shook it "hey im gwen the new girl" we let go and i started eating "look gwen im normally not social with people but what you did to heather was so hillarious i had to come over her and meet you for myself we both laughed "thanks that means alot coming from someone sacartis like you" he rolled his eyes and smirked "you'll see my true personality more and more" we talked more untill i heard lashawnas voice behind me "girl there you are " she came and sat next to me "hey shawna" she smiled and looked at noah "i see you finally got your head out that dumb book" she said towards noah he rolled his eyes "its not my fault your iq is so low" "i know you did not just say my iq was low boy i will beat your ass and ..." sge said while standing up yelling and taking off her earrings "lashawna sit your ass down before someone calls the cops I'm sure Noah was just joking" I say to her while trying to hold in my laughing Noah was laughing too "yeah Shawna u don't want to be almost arrested again like last time when you threatened to cut off Heathers hair at Geoff party last summer " he said while reading his book. Lashawna sat down and fixed herself "you know I love you way too much to beat you noe" she said laughing he rolled his eyes "righttt" he said still reading. Bridgette ran to the table and sat next to Noah a few others behind her came and sat with us "Gwen looks like you already met Noah" she said while sitting next to him "nice to see you Bridgette he said still reading "yeah is he always this sarcastic " I said they all nodded including him I laughed "I forgot to introduced you to the others this is Cody, sierra, dawn,and scott" I looked at them Cody was a nerd who reminded me of Ted my little brother he lives with my aunt in Newyork. Sierra had skin and purple hair not that I'm judging I mean I have color hair too. She was sitting really close to Cody see there probably going out. Dawn was kind of like me well my nice side she was pale and quiet but had long blond hair she kept starring at me it was weird. Finally Scott he was definitely a farm boy and also schools bully he had an accent and scowled alot. "Nice to me you Gwen I'm dawn I can see in your aura that you are very kind hearted " what the fuck was that about "uhhh thanks I think" she just smiled "hey cutie I'm Cody aka the codmeister " eww gross he's flirting with me I smirked "nice to meet you CODY " he frowns a little "someone just got friendzoned " Noah say we all laugh. We continued talking until the bell rang it's almost curfew we better go" bridge says we all leave the cafe "ohh Gwen before we go back I want you to meet someone we'll be back Shawna " Bridgette says dragging me the other way "don't be late I'm not covering your ass again when blainley comes and checks on us " she said yelling to us "we won't I'll make sure" I say back to her while laughing we head up another flight of stairs until we hit the 4th floor "why is there so many stairs " I say breathing heavy she giggled "you'll get used to it " she knocked the door 3seconds later a tough black guy answered the door "yes.. oh hey bridge " he said smiling opening the door we walk in "hey dj this is Gwen she's new" I look at dj he was wearing oven mitts and an apron okay maybe he wasn't so tough but he was still muscular "hey Gwen nice to meet you sorry it's a mess I was just baking cookies with my mama spice " he said walking to the small easy bake over "mama spice I say confused Bridgette shrugs she then smiles " so weres my geoffy " Geoffy that's odd but cute for her "right here bridgeybear" a guy with a cowboy hat and pink shirt came in the door " one down 3 more to go they hugged "Geoff this is Gwen " I went to shake his hand but he went straight for a hug then let go leaving me confused and shocked again "any friend of bridges is a friend of mine " we all laughed "Geoff why the he'll would you leave me with all these damn bags I look at the door and in walked in Duncan he comes in with bags with a scowl on his face but smirk when he sees me there I was face to face with the guy on my file Duncan Carter.

Yassboo's note

I actually loved Noah's sarcasm while typing this anywho what will happen next keep on review and might just find out on undercover relationship

Chris- Its a whole lot better when I do it

Yassboo - get outta here... don't forget to review peace out girlscout


	4. no chance no way

Yassboos note

Just a quick note thanks to all the people who left nice reviews really I appreciated it and to a certain person who left a certain review you know who you are but you made me realize something you wanna know what I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I'M GONNA KEEP ON POSTING ANYWAY hope you enjoy the story㈴1

Lashawna-oh no she didnt

Yassboo- oh yes i did

Gwen's pov

Everybody else- damnnnn

Gwen's pov

I looked right into those teal eyes he smirked "the names Duncan sweetheart " he flirted I tried to hide my blush wait... i mean why would I blush he's the enemy focus Gwen focus "Gwen Rivers " I shake his hand I was weird when we touched I felt a shock but knowing me I choose to ignore it "well we should be going it's 5mins till curfew" I say still looking at them "looks like Bridgette isn't ready" we turn and see her and Geoff making out I roll my eyes and take her arm and drag her out "okay see you guys tom" I say while leaving "bye Gwen " they all say "bye Geoff" Bridgette yells "have a good night babe " Geoff says. Dj shuts the door you can here laughter from inside already "so Duncan and you seem to hit it off" Bridgette giggles I blush.. I mean smile "shut up we didn't hit nothing off... and plus he's a criminal " "you like him...and before you deny it I see you blushing" she said I smirk and smack her on the arm gently "did you not just hear what I said he's a criminal " she laughs "just cause Geoff is a stoner and I completely hate drugs doesn't mean I can't like him sure we have different hobbies but that doesn't matter what really matters is our love for eachother" bridge says truthfully I smile "nice speech fag" I say while laughing she laughs too "common Gwen you had my hopes it I thought what I said was inspiring "you have your beliefs I have mine" I say sarcastically she rolls her eyes and opens up the room door. We walked in and saw lashawna making out with the boy I saw her with earlier I swear I seen him before "get it lashawna" I say they stop making out and bridge and I start cracking up "yall back sorry stringbean and I were studying "looked more like studying to me " bridge whispers to me I laugh a little the nerd walks up to me "my fair beauty my name is Harold " he said while taking my hand and almost kissing it I pull back my hand "Gwen and personal space" I say while moving to my bed "oh course goodbye my queen big booty lashawna " he says blowing her a kiss and leaving she rolls her eyes " goodbye Harold. We all get changed and lay in our bed and sit in silence for a few minutes until I break it "really tho you and Harold ?" She laughed "I know it surprised me too I just couldn't resist his scrawny self we all laughed "Shawna guess what Gwen met duncan" bridge says randomly "Bridgette not this again" I use my pillow to cover my face " see I told you bridge she would hit it off with white boy" Shawna says "aww Gwen we know you have a crush on him just say it already " I'm sleeping" i say and close my eyes "girl you like Megan from Hercules " Shawna says " no chance no way I won't say I'm in love " Bridgette starts to sing we all laugh a few more seconds before going to sleep I swear one day I'm gonna murder them but still u gotta love them right.

The next day

I got up early today while they were still sleeping to grab some breakfast I got washed, dressed, and headed out the door I turned on my phone and started listing to music "are you gonna stay the night humm " I sang while I went downstairs I make it to the cafe and get in line "what do you want" chef yells at me wow anger issues much "I'll just take a bagel he slammed my bagel on a plate and gave it to me I scowled at him " NOW GO SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN " he yelled again "gladly " I said and walked to my seat while walking I bumped into someone "oh I'm so sorry " I looked up and saw green eyes and Justin Bieber hair he was clearly a musician cause there was a guitar pick on his neck as a necklace I smiled "it's good I wasn't paying attention " he smiled that was hot hey just stating facts "well I'm.." he didn't finish cause a guy behind him called him "dude common while be late for band practice " the guy said he looked like a model not my type tho "it was nice bumping into you" he says and smiles I laughed you too" he runs off and joins his friend I sit at the table and start eating okay he was nice maybe we'll be friends.

Yassboos note

Who was that boy Gwen was talking to... it was Ezekiel sike it was Trent obviously we all knew that even though Im a gwucan shipper I gotta admit her and Trent had a cute moment find out next time to find out what happens next on...

Chris- Total Drama Undercover Relationship

Yassboo- you just had to add in total drama didn't you

Chris - what can I say I'm a natural ㈴9


End file.
